


Honey Pools

by pockypr1ncess



Series: Slow Burn by K & L [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other, Slow Burn, for friend's album, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockypr1ncess/pseuds/pockypr1ncess
Summary: Just a small one-shot my friends liked that's about someone's eyes.Also pretend it's a letter being written lolol..
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Slow Burn by K & L [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017691
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Honey Pools

There was something about your eyes. They were an everyday brown but still, those eyes never failed to mesmerize me. Time comes to a stop and the whole world becomes still. It's as if they held some kind of magical power, and made every blurred face disappear into an abyss. It's now just you and me. Your gorgeous smile didn't help to push me away from that stunning gaze. I think that's when I really knew I was in love with you. But you didn't know that, and you could never know. **Gosh**. The way those ovals look like pools of honey when you look at the sunset. You're absolutely breathtaking.

Compared to you, the scenery and the sunset never stood a chance. It didn't matter if I could take in the dancing pinks and purples, with splotching reds and oranges near the sun. You were ethereal, and sometimes, it was clear you really were out of this world. Words could not describe just how perfect every part of you really was, and I became baffled when you'd tell me I'm beautiful. The way you say "I love you." sounds like silk, and your laugh is the definition of happiness.

Maybe one day I could tell you that. One day, I'll be able to spill out every single emotion. And then, I could finally be able to say "I love you." and not want to cry every time I say it. It's not fair that you're simply out of reach. So out of reach, my own pen decided to dry out too early. **I love you. And I'd tell you that forever.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally new to writing in ao3,,, maybe i'll be big girl enough to write a haikyuu fanfic lolol


End file.
